


food for anxious thoughts

by melodious (pen_light)



Series: babbles from one in the am [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, but more like supportive and comfortable fluff, idk just read it lol, not like cutesy lovey dovey fluff, sweet late night talks between minkwang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_light/pseuds/melodious
Summary: eunkwang and minhyuk spend some time in the balcony of their hotel room. they converse over 'happy food'. it's late in the night, and neither probably know what they are talking about.





	food for anxious thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: the channel+ vlive where sungjae asks some concern about eunkwang and this article i read about '16 foods that induce happiness and fight depression'. fun fact-my picky eating hinders me from eating most of these foods. ain't that great?

  
a brisk breeze blew beyond the balcony and into the background. eunkwang remained perched on the extension of their hotel room, hair wishing and washing with the soft gusts of the air.

he sighed, bringing the cup up to his lips. mindlessly, he took in a large gulp only to yelp at the scorching liquid in the cup. shaking away the pain of his burnt tongue, he redirected his attention to the sea of city lights. deep in the night, he observed, was when the entire population seemed to shine brightly. smiling ever so slightly, the singer relaxed more into his position.

behind him, the bedside lights flickered to life. a bristling shuffled away and then towards the balcony. the sliding doors opened, revealing a tired rapper with a small zip-lock in his hands.

eunkwang was unfazed, paying no special attention to the movements. as faint hearted as he may be, there were unexpected instances that he was strangely able to predict. it was a nice perk that came with his five years of leading a wonderful group.

minhyuk noisily opened the plastic baggage in his hands, bumping into the railings as his attention was diverted elsewhere.

eunkwang's gaze flitted to the man in a flash of worry. he didn't act for safety as he would've with another member. he didn't have to. it was minhyuk.

minhyuk smiled sheepishly at his friend. eunkwang tried to feign some form of annoyance, but—to his dismay—his eye roll gave way to soft giggles.

"why are you up?" minhyuk asked, still grinning.

eunkwang shrugged. minhyuk nodded, looking back at the snack in his hand. at that hour, the answer was enough for the both of them.

minutes passed between them. eunkwang sipped his beverage carefully. minhyuk munched his food quietly. after a while, the older of the two fully turned to look at the man next to him. catching a glimpse of the snack, his brows furrowed in curiosity.

"what are you eating?"

startled, minhyuk jumped a smidgen. reattaining his composure, he faced eunkwang.

"a bag of coconut and pumpkin seeds," he stated frankly. eunkwang cocked his head to the side with a face of acknowledgement. in turn, minhyuk rose onto his tip toes to peer into the mug. "tea?" he asked with a frown. (no) thanks to changsub, eunkwang had become more of a coffee person.

chuckling at the reciprocated confusion, eunkwang pointed at his cup. "i'm just trying something new. it's chamomile tea."

minhyuk nodded, half sitting against the railing, half standing. "how is it?"

shrugging, the singer smacked his lips a few times, trying to identify the taste. "it's dead nighttime and i can barely register anything in my mind. it's like—" he frowned. "—flowers?" at the other's laugh, he continued. "if there's anything that i do know, it's that it's supposed to be really healthy."

"is that what the article said?" minhyuk questioned, eyebrows quirked.

eunkwang shut his mouth and frowned. "what article?"

taking a mighty stance, minhyuk quoted the said article's title. "16 foods that induce happiness and whatnot"

eyes widening, a reddish flush of embarrassment washed over eunkwang. "i-i was just—"

minhyuk waved off the explanation. pointing at his zip lock, he gave a knowing smile. "i'm trying it out too. maybe science will work."

peering down at the coconut pieces and pumpkin seeds, eunkwang sighed, simultaneously drinking his tea.

"it's not that i'm unhappy..." he started, talking to no one in particular.

"you're just anxious. we all are."

at that, the slightest smile crept onto eunkwang's face. "yea. anxious." he straightened out, staring at the insides of his cup. "things are going so smoothly, it's hard not to think of the future and everything."

humming, minhyuk turned around to face the city lights, adopting the same position as the man on his side. "in the pool of people we're exposed to, we're the other type. music is all we breathe for, the glamour is just a perk to it."

"but it's grown onto us," eunkwang muttered.

"as it would've at some point. changsub's right. it's the one thing that's not going to last."

"the music will." there's an undertone that brought the statement forward as a question rather than a sentence.

minhyuk popped another piece of coconut in his mouth. "the music always will."

the lights in front of them seemingly brightened. a sign in the distance flickered a few times until it was brought to life. eunkwang and minhyuk stared at it. the clock ticked a time between what was consider late at night and early in the day.

"is it that obvious?" eunkwang voiced out eventually.

"are you talking about sungjae's question on the vlive?"

"...yea."

minhyuk shrugged. "i wouldn't think so. we're just good at reading each other."

eunkwang laughed, shaking his head. "a bit too good sometimes."

"all with good intentions."

"i agree." seeing that his mug was on the brink of emptiness, eunkwang faced minhyuk. "it's a bit too early to be awake, isn't it?"

minhyuk began to seal his baggie. "i wouldn't know. peniel doesn't wake us up anymore."

another burst of laughter chorused between the two.

"it's hopeless anyways," eunkwang mused, not only talking about waking up. minhyuk sent him a soft, knowing look. giving the city lights one last glance, the two noticed the strip of light lined the horizon, signaling the sun's return.

the sliding door opened behind eunkwang, giving way into the warmth of the hotel room waiting for the vocal. the breeze continued to blow.

minhyuk stood inside, awaiting. eunkwang hopped on in, feeling the comfort of the room spread over him. after setting their stuff away, the two headed towards their own beds wordlessly.

"let me know how it works for you," eunkwang said once snuggling deep into his covers.

minhyuk's head popped from underneath his own. "huh?"

"the happy food, you idiot."

a sweet smile was sent his way. "'happy food'? is that what we're calling it?"

eunkwang shrugged. "it has a nice ring to it. and it sounds less absurd."

minhyuk seemed like he could argue the statement. choosing not to, he returned to his burrow under his blankets. "i'll let you know. tell me how your happy tea works for you."

"yea okay," eunkwang replied, already half asleep. yawning, he shut his eyes. "i'll let you know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this was ridiculous, but it was dead 1 am when i wrote this LOL 
> 
> if anyone wants the article: http://www.eatthis.com/instant-happiness-foods lmao
> 
> the ending is so choppy :/
> 
> also, heads up, I have two more btob drabbles coming in the next day. one is changjae and the other is me expressing my explanation of the love that circles around in btob via prose


End file.
